The present invention relates to a valve suitable for mounting in an aircraft for controlling fluids used in agricultural spraying, and particularly to such a valve which is compact and easily maintainable.
Light aircraft or helicoptors are frequently employed in spraying agricultural crops and the like, especially when large areas are to be treated, and of course this requires carrying pressurized spray equipment on the aircraft. In addition to a supply reservoir and pump, the equipment conventionally includes various valves, actuators for the valves, numbers of fluid connections, and a common control for appropriately initiating, concluding or directing the flow of spray fluid. Not only are systems of this type cumbersome and likely to cause maintenance problems, but also the components add weight and occupy space on the aircraft. While it is possible merely to combine various valving and connection elements of a conventional type into a unitary structure or block, such an assemblage would be relatively complicated and difficult to service.